Interference
by meNyou.2
Summary: Not a lot of people know the real Chad Dylan Cooper, but his 16 year old sister does. What will happen when she becomes close friends with Sonny. I'm not good at summaries. rated T: just in case
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts with Amy's POV, but later on it will change to Sonny and Chad's POV.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**Chapter 1: visiting**

Amy's POV

I arrived sooner then expected and reread the text Chad had send.

'12.30 lunch in cafeteria. Just tell Brenda your name'

I still had 30 minutes to spare. My stomach growled and I decided to eat already. _I'm hungry and He has his friends to keep him company when he comes for lunch. I don't have to wait. _The cafeteria was pretty crowded. Almost every table was taken. There was one still free, but there was a rope around it screening it from unwanted visitors. _It is kind of funny actually. _I walked over to the line and looked at the menu. It wasn't really promising. The girl in front of me got a green substance thrown on her plate and I couldn't keep the disgust of my face. I took my plate and turned to the lunch lady.

"Hi, are you Brenda?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes I am" She responded. _Really rude might I add. _"Do you want the green or the orange stuff."

The disgusted look returned to my face and I thought about the text again. _He promised me good food._

"Well, my name is Amy." Her facial expression suddenly softened.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked me sweetly. "Here you go." She handed me a silver platter and lifted the lid of. There was a big lobster on it. _I love seafood, thank you Chad. _I just stood there in aw. I finally got to move my lips and brought out a little thank you. Brenda smiled at me and I smiled back.

"This looks amazing." I walked away slowly, making sure nothing happened to the lobster. _Right now, it's my most precious possession. _I looked around for a moment and realized the cafeteria was fully stacked. There was only one chair left (Well beside the fancy looking ones on the other side of the rope) and I walked to it.

"Can I sit here?" I asked "There's no place anywhere else."

"Sure" a girl with long brown hair said. It took a while to sink in, but then my mouth dropped.

"Oh my God, you're Sonny Monroe." I said pointing at the girl. She smiled and nodded. I took another look around the table and gasped. "You're Nico, Grady,Tawni and Zora." I said now pointing at them while saying there names. _I'm really proud of myself for knowing their names. I thought I would forget, seeing how star struck I am._

"I'm sorry if I'm acting like a total freak, but I just love your show." I said to them. They all said thank you.

"So what's your favorite sketch?" Sonny asked me. _Sonny Freaking Monroe just asked me a question! Ok no, stay cool. _

"I really loved the pee-pee dancing sketch. Oh and fasty's was hilarious. That's my all time favorite." I said hoping I didn't sound to enthusiastic. Sonny was about to say something, but Tawni screeched at that moment the guys covered their ears and I did the same.

"How did you get that lobster?" She almost screamed at me. I looked at her with big eyes, still surprised by her reaction.

"I just told her my name"

"What?! I'm pretty and famous and I get this" She pointed at her plate "But you get that?!" She stood up and walked away.

"Don't take it personal, that's just Tawni."Sonny said. I smiled a weak smile. _I was still in shock_.

"How did you get the lobster again? I love seafood." Grady said.

"I just told her my name" I said again "And isn't seafood the best." We laughed.

"Maybe if I dress up like you, I'll get some lobster too." He said. The others gave him looks, but I just kept laughing.

"What's your name actually?" Sonny asked.

"It's Amy."

"You should come over to our set sometimes." She said "If you want to."

Are you serious?! I'd love to." They all stood up.

"We have to go rehearse, but we'll see you around." I waved them goodbye and started on my lobster. Only a few seconds after they left, I saw my brother walking in.

"Hi Chad" I said waving.

"What are you doing there?" He asked pointing at the table "That's the so Random table." He looked like the mere image of the table was going to make him sick. _He really is the kin of Drama. _I took my plate and walked over to him and someone opened the rope for me. I sat down at the fancy looking table. _Typical Chad, an own private table. He sure acts like a king. _I smiled at the thought, but wiped it of my face when he came back with a lobster of his own. _He won't like me laughing at him. _The rest of the cast joined us, all of them with a silver platter in their hands. They talked about some really boring subject.

'Is my hair better up or down? Which girl is the hottest' or 'Should I use the red or purple nail polish.' I started zoning out when Chad asked me something.

"Huh"

"How is everything at school?" He asked again, a little annoyed because I wasn't listening.

"Good" He raised an eyebrow. "Good grades, good friends, good times." I smiled. He chuckled. "We have to go back and rehearse again, but Portlyn still hasn't returned from her ballooning trip, so she'll keep you company. I looked over at Portlyn. She was the one with the nail polish dilemma. _Great! Then we can talk about which color complements my skin tone. _I just smiled "That's great."

After everybody had eaten, we went to stage 2. It was a really big set and their changing rooms were enormous. _There is even a meditation room Who even uses a meditation room? _I was in aw. Portlyn walked by and smiled.

"Great isn't it?"

"It's amazing!"

"Come with me, the rest is going to rehearse." I followed her to her dressing room. It was really girly there were a lot of ruffles, flowers, butterflies and glitter. In other words it looked like Barbie puked all over it. Almost everything was pink. "Nice room" I said politely.

"I know" she just said. She went through a door and came back with a pile of clothes. _She must have a walk-in closet. That's awesome! Ok, I'm not a girly girl, but I'm still a girl. _She gave me the clothes.

"Try them on, I think they're your size." I unfolded them and saw it was a Mackenzie Falls costume. I put it on and looked in the mirror. The blouse was too short, so it showed my stomach a little bit. It also seemed like it missed a few buttons, because they wouldn't show that much cleavage, right? If I would have bent over everybody would have seem my underpants. I didn't feel comfortable at all.

"You look great!" She said really excited. "Much better then what you were wearing earlier." I smiled a little and looked in the mirror again. _I look like an under aged prostitute!_

"It's not really comfy, so I'm going to change back."

"But we all wear it, it's so everybody knows we're from the falls." She said.

"But I'm not in the show… so I don't have to wear it."

"Why don't we ask somebody else's opinion." She asked. Before I could react she had already screamed a few people's names. Only Chastity showed up.

"What do you think? Much better isn't it?" Portlyn asked her.

"Wow Amy, you look great! Now you're really one of us" She screeched. "and the blue really compliments your skin.

"Where are the guys? I want their opinion too." Portlyn said.

"They weren't done rehearsing ye, but just go to them . They're almost ready." Chastity replied sweetly. _Nooo! Now I have to go outside with these clothes too?! _The two girls almost dragged me out of the room. Chad, Ferguson and Skyler were still reading over their lines. Apparently Mackenzie was betrayed by either his half-brother or his best friend. Suddenly Skyler started whistling and Ferguson soon joined in.

"See, I told you, you look great." Portlyn said. Chad came walking over to me and almost pushed Portlyn aside. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into Portlyn's dressing room.

"What the heck are you wearing?" He almost shouted.

"A Mackenzie Falls outfit. DUH!"

"You're not wearing that!" He pointed at the skirt. "Change back into your own clothes." He said.

"Thank You God!" I said. "Oh and I'm not doing this because you told me too! I'm only doing this because I don't want to look like"

"A slut." He said right when Portlyn came barging in.

"Yes, that." I whispered, but Portlyn had heard us.

"You think I'm a slut?" She looked hurt.

"No!" Chad and I replied at the same time.

"I just said you dress like one." Chad said _He didn't just say that?"_

"Ooh thanks Chad" Portlyn answered to my surprise. My eyes definitely gave away what I was thinking, because Chad laughed at me.

"She isn't really the smartest one." He said "Now change your clothes, so we can go do something." He walked out of the room and when I exited the room too (in my normal clothes) he was waiting for me in the hallway.

"Do you want to go to the arcade?"

"Yes, I've missed beating you at air hockey." I took my coat and purse and we left.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I won't upload that quickly, because here in Belgium we still have holidays and I have a summer job. Please review. **


	2. Lame jokes and bonding time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance **

**Chapter 2: ****Lame jokes and bonding time**

Amy's POV

I was still half asleep, when something tickled my nose. I wanted to scratch, but something cold and sticky hit my face. I opened my eyes and looked around. Chad was laying on the floor, laughing. My hand and face were covered with whipped cream.

"Chad! Not funny!"

"Yes it is!" He said still laughing. I took the can he had laid beside me and pushed the button.

"Hey! Stop it! Amy not the hair!" He tried to take the can away from me, but it didn't work. The whipped cream got thrown under the bed.

"Truce?" I asked

"Truce."

I got my clothes and took a shower. When I came downstairs I went to the kitchen and grabbed some toast. I looked around. _I haven't been here that much and the house looked amazing as ever. I should visit more often, but with school and everything, it's just not that simple. I feel kind of bad for Chad. Mom and dad visit him sometimes, but it must be lonely living here by yourself. _Chad came walking in, his hair still wet.

"Thanks to you I had to take another shower." He stated. I just rolled my eyes.

"It's your own fault. You had to pull one of your stupid pranks on me."

Hey! My pranks aren't stupid."

"Oh come on Chad, you can't be serious?" He looked confused. _Apparently he can._ "You always use those old pranks, that even an 8 year old knows about: whipped cream in somebody's hand while they're sleeping or a bucket of water above the door. Stuff like that." He wanted to interrupt me, but I stopped him. "or something with fish guts." I said." You're just not that good in pulling pranks."

"Am I that bad?" he asked.

"It's not that you're bad, it's just that you're not funny. Like the fish guts… That's not funny, that's cruel. You should use like … pudding."

"Pudding? Why pudding?"

"Because it's the funniest of all foods" I said in a DUH kind of way.

"Well, next time I'll use pudding." He responded.

"HAHA… very funny!"

I put on the television. There wasn't a lot to see, so I looked at one of the shelves. It was filled with DVDs. I grabbed one out.

"I didn't know you liked So Random? Wasn't it a dumb show?" Chad blushed. "I haven't been watching it for that long. It's gotten better." I gave him an odd look and then just shrugged and put the disc in. I choose a sketch and sat down. Sonny came upon the screen.

"So you think you can pee-pee dance?" Chad came sitting next to me. We watched about 5 minutes before he pushed the pause button.

"So, do you want to come with me to the studios or do you want to keep watching, because I'll be filming all day?" He asked.

"I'm going with you. I'll find something to do." I put away my plate and put the DVD back on the shelf and followed him outside. Chad doesn't live that far from the studios, so it only took us about 10 minutes to get there. He walked towards stage 2 and I saw him disappear through the door. I walked to the building opposite of the one Chad entered and walked to the security guard sitting at a table, watching television.

"Hi, I'm Amy. Sonny told me I could" I said before he interrupted me.

"You can just go in." I just let it go and walked further in the building. There was a big door that just opened when I walked past it.

"Hi Amy" Sonny said while she closed the door. "You decided to come over."

"How could I not come? So Random is on of my all time favorite shows." She smiled.

"I'll give you a tour." She showed me around. The So Random's stage wasn't as big at the Falls', but it was much cozier. I especially liked the prop house. They had so much stuff in there. "I would show you more, but I have to go rehearse. Do you want to watch?" She asked..

"I'd love to." _Sonny is so much fun. She never stops talking and every time I have to laugh._ When we arrived at the set everybody was already there. Sonny quickly on a flowered shirt and cap and walked over to Tawni. _Yes! They're going to do a checkitout girls' sketch._ It was really funny. Me and the guy in the seat next to me couldn't stop laughing.

"Excellent!" He yelled.

"Thanks Marshall." They all said. I could see they were pleased about their work. They took of there costumes and I walked to them.

"That was really good." I said. They thanked me too.

"I'm starving." Nico said.

"Last one at the cafeteria has to actually eat the food." Grady said. They all started running and I still stood there when they had already left the set. I started running too, but they had already arrived. I went to stand in line too. They all got something thrown on their plate. Luckily for me Brenda smiled at me and handed me another silver platter.

"I heard you love steak." She said. She removed the lid and I looked at a delicious steak.

"Thank you Brenda. You're amazing." All of the So Random stars were looking at me. "What?" I asked innocent. We ate and goofed around and after that they left. That Marshall guy had something to discuss with them, so I decided to go look for Chad. He was still filming when I walked in, so I sat myself down on a chair and watched them. Chad walked of the set and somebody yelled cut. Chad saw me sitting and came over.

"What do you think?"

"A lot of drama, but the acting was really good."

"Well, I am the best actor of our generation." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. _Since he started acting his ego had grown slightly. He had always thought he was amazing. Hollywood made it worse, but I know he's still the same as back home. _

"I'm going to eat. Do you want to come?" I need someone to read my lines with." He said It would be the second time today I'm in the cafeteria. I spend way too much time there. I just nodded and followed him. When he went to get his gourmet food, I already read the lines. _Man, this is so far-fetched. _Chad sat down nest to me and signaled me to start reading. I had to play Devon, Mackenzie's evil stepbrother.

"It was You! You put the board against me" Chad yelled. He looked angry like it all really happened.

"Yes I did! Now I'm going to take over the business." I said back trying to be serious. Chad wouldn't like me laughing at him.

"No you won't because I'm not giving up."

"Maybe you should. There's no us in trying. I won Mackenzie."

"We'll see about that'" After that Mackenzie storms off. Chad put the script down and started eating. "You're really good. I still don't get why you don't want to act." He said with his mouth still half full. _Disgusting. _It's just a lot of drama" I stated. "A little bit too much." I pointed at the script and he laughed.

"I know." He finished his food really quick. _He eats like a pig._ We left the cafeteria/ We were just outside and I realized I left my jacket when a little breeze made me shiver.

"I'll be right back." I said before running back.

**A/N:**** Hope you like it. This chapter is kind of a filler, but I wanted to show how good Chad and Amy get along. It also leads up to something in another chapter, so… . Again hope you like it and Please review.**


	3. Amazingly obvious

**I wanted to thank all of you guys for reviewing. It means a lot. **

**So thanks:**

**ChannyandSterlinglover1123**

**Channyluver7**

**Harryfan94**

**lp2014**

**sakuita**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance **

**Chapter ****3: Amazingly obvious**

Sonny's POV

Marshal wanted to talk to us, so we all left the cafeteria. I felt kind of bad leaving Amy alone, but she didn't seem to mind that much. She was really fun. She kind of reminded me of Lucy sometimes, but somehow they are also really different. We knocked on Marshal's door and walked in.

"Hi kids" He smiled "I just wanted to tell you I read the idea for the new sketch and I love it." That made us all smile. "So because we need someone to play checkitout girl number three, we have to have an audition. I was thinking about this Friday at 3. Is that ok?" All of the others nodded, but then something popped into my mind.

"Maybe we don't have to have an audition." Everybody looked at me funny.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"Well, we could ask Amy. She's funny." I looked around hoping I wasn't the only one who thought it was a good idea.

"That's a great idea!" Zora spook up.

"Yeah she'd be great for the part." Grady said and Nico nodded. Tawni nodded too. "As long as she stays out of my spotlight." I rolled my eyes.

"Well then, that's all settled." Marshal said.

"I'll tell her the good news." I walked outside to find her, but firs went to get the flowered shirt and cap she'll have to wear. It took me a while to find it. I decided to go to the cafeteria, maybe she was still there. I wanted to open the door, but somebody blocked the entrance. I crossed my arms and gave him an annoyed look.

"What do you want, Cooper?" He smiled at me.

"Aren't we friendly today?! Just wanted to say hi." I rolled my eyes

"Just wanted to say hi?"

"Yup, hi"

"Well you said it, can you please move, so I can pass?"

"What? Aren't you going to say anything back? NO hi Chad, No wow you look even more stunning than normal." He said pretending to be hurt. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Do you ever say those things to me?"

"Wow Sonny, you look good today. Are you happy?" I nodded. And walked past him and he followed. "You're not going to say anything back?"

"No, wasn't planning on it." I said giving him a big grin.

"Fine" He laughed too. _He looks cute when he smiles. Wait what? _

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good" a third voice said making us snap out of our little world. Chad and I turned our heads towards the door. Amy stood there with a smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Sorry, Jeez" I turned to Chad who looked at her like he was warning her to shut up. "Didn't want to ruin your little moment." I felt my face heat up. _Why do I feel like I just got caught? We were just bickering. We do that all the time. _I looked at Chad and his eyes were almost shooting daggers. His cheeks were a little bit red.

"Uhm, I was actually looking for you." I said breaking the silence Amy caused. Chad looked at his watch.

"I have to go. I'll see you later."

"I'll be right there." Amy said before turning to me. I watched Chad walk back to his set. "What did you wanna say?"

"We wrote a new sketch for the checkitout girls and we wanted to know if you want to play one of the characters?"

"Are you serious?! I'd love to. Which character am I playing?" I handed her the costume.

"The new checkitout girl, but you quit at the end of the sketch."

"This is so cool!" I guess I didn't look to happy because Amy stopped jumping around and looked at me. "What's wrong?" I don't know why I did it, but I did and so I asked her the question that was for some odd reason bugging me.

"Are you dating Chad?" Amy's eyes widened and then she started laughing. _Is that a yes or a no? _

"Don't… don't worry Sonny." She finally managed to say. "I would never ever EVER date him." I looked at her in surprise. _It wasn't that funny, was it? _She must have seen my confused look, because she stopped laughing for a while. "He's my brother." She explained.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Well I have to go." Amy said before taking of still laughing a bit.

I felt kind of stupid for thinking they were dating. The way they acted a few minutes ago suddenly made sense. It's just that I didn't know Chad had a sister and if I knew, I wouldn't think of a girl like Amy. They're so different. Amy is funny and friendly. And Chad, well he isn't. They don't look alike either. Amy has long golden brown hair and green eyes. Although her hair was always perfect, I kind of expected her to be a female version of Chad: blond and blue eyes.

Chad's POV

What is taking her so long? I was pacing up and down my dressing room. Finally she came walking in smiling.

"I have amazingly funny and amazingly good news. What do you want to hear first?" She asked me.

"The amazingly good news."

"Somebody asked me to act on their show!"

"That's great, but I thought you didn't want to act?"

"You haven't heard which show it is I'm playing on." You haven't heard which show it is I'm playing on." I saw her jumping around clapping her hands. "Guess." _I hate this, now I have to guess and I'll never figure it out anyway._

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Come on Chad. It's really easy." I opened my mouth to answer, but she already answered. "So Random!" She started jumping around again and I just stood there. _If the rest of the cast hears this, they're going to freak. They still believe in the rivalry. Only Portlyn got over it after Tawni complimented her on her boots. _I took Amy by her arms.

"That's really great and all, but could you be quiet now. The Falls still has a rivalry with So Random." She raised an eyebrow.

"Rivalry? I saw you with Sonny today. You didn't seem rivalish."

"Sometimes we get along, but the rest of the cast can't stand them."

"Ah she said. "Well could you at least be happy for me. I'm going to act on a show." I smiled. _It's not really acting, but let's not burst her little bubble. _

"I'm happy for you, now what's the amazingly funny news?"

"You'll never believe" She started, but couldn't finish of her giggling. "What…what Sonny asked me."

"What did she ask?" Amy started laughing again and I was getting annoyed. "Are you going to tell me what she asked you or keep laughing?"

"Sorry, but it's just so funny!" I sat down. _This is going to take awhile. I love my little sister, but if she isn't telling me soon I'm going to hurt her. _She finally stopped laughing long enough to tell me. "Well, she thought that we were dating." She started laughing again, while my eyes grew big.

"Why aren't you laughing?" She asked when she saw my face.

"She thought we were dating?"

"Yes."

"You did tell her we weren't right?"

"Of course I did. I told her she didn't have to worry, that we would never date."

"That's good!" _Wait did she just say Sonny was worrying? _I looked up ready to ask Amy that question, but she had already asked me one.

"Why do you even care?"

"Care?"

"Yes, you were all panicky and stuff."

"I don't care." _I really don't. Why would I care?_ She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I get that from your eyes." _What is it whit people and my eyes._

"I really don't" I yelled, but she didn't listen. She just walked out of my dressing room. Portlyn came looking at what caused the sudden explosion.

"Sure, you don't care." Amy responded sarcastically. "I believe you." Portlyn rolled her eyes.

"Sonny she asked Amy. My sister nodded and Portlyn just nodded too. "Thought so" She said before turning back.

**A/N: Hope you guys like**** it. Let me know what you think.**


	4. The cahooters

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Sonny with a chance or Hannah Montana. I don't even know if I have to put the Hannah part in here, but anyway… it's in there.**

**Chapter ****4: The cahooters**

Amy's POV

_I've been here for a week now and it's so much fun. I figured it would be pretty boring, spending you holidays with your brother. I'm not saying Chad is boring or whatever. It's just that I didn't know anyone else here. To my surprise I'm really enjoying myself. Portlyn and I were sitting in the cafeteria. Since it was 2 o'clock, there weren't a lot of people there. Portlyn wasn't as bad as I first thought. She's also not that stupid. She's a real girly girl, she only wears the latest fashion and boys are her favourite subject, but she's also really funny and she knows what people are like after just meeting them. That's how she knew Sonny and Chad are meant for each other. If only they saw it too. They're always bickering and rolling there eyes. And if they say 'fine fine good good' one more time, I'm going to scream. It's just frustrating because they're so obvious. After one of their fights, Chad can't stop smiling and if they don't see each other Sonny goes for "a walk around the studio". That walk means going to stage 2 or the cafeteria. The only 2 places Chad comes. But don't ask them about it, because they'll just deny it. After the first time I saw them arguing. I tried to get something out of him._

*** Flashback ***

We closed the door. I dropped my bags on the counter and myself on the couch. Chad came lying in the other one. I flicked the TV on and pushed play. The DVD started playing again. All of the members of So Random returned to the screen. They were supposed to say goodbye to their fans. Marshal came up too.

"Oh, this is the one where Sonny meets her first fan." I said turning to Chad . He looked a little weird, like he was panicking.

"Let's fast forward, it's just them waving anyways."

"No, it's really sweet. I want to watch this." The boy walked up the stage. "Give it up for Sonn ey!" He shouted. I smiled and looked over at Chat again. Then back at the boy and I kept moving my head between the two of them. "No Freaking Way! You're the guy with the weird beard?!"

"That's not me!"

"Yes it is. Oh my god! I have to tell Portlyn about this!" I laughed.

"You're not telling anyone, ok?" His eyes fixed on mine. He looked at me almost pleading with his eyes. I fixed my eyes on something else. "Please?!" _I never heard him beg before._

"Fine." He smiled and thanked me. "But I want to know why." I added quickly.

"Why what?"

"Why you're on that stage with a fake beard." He told me the whole story and when he finished he said. "That's why."

"Aaw" He looked annoyed and a little bit embarrassed. "That's to sweet. I never knew you could be that nice Chad. You must really like her."

"Shut up!"

"Ok, but just so you know Sonny would be a much better choice for Christmas than brainless Becky."

"That's not really difficult." He chuckled.

"Why don't you guys date?"

"We just don't."

"It never crossed your mind to ask her out?" He stared at something random while he shook his head. _That means yes, probably more than once. Let's see what I can get out of him._

"According to Tween-weekly she's in the top 10 bachelorette's." _Silence_. "Probably thousands of guys have voted for her." _Still no reaction. _"A lot of celebrities too." _Not even a sound. _"I heard she dated James Conroy." He lifted his head up and to my surprise he was smiling.

"Don't think they'll date again."

"Why not?"

"We made sure of that."

We? Care to explain?"

"It was just a FAKE date."

"But that doesn't mean it didn't feel right."

"You're such a teenager."

"You're only one year older." _I hate it when he uses the 'I'm older and wiser' card._

"But I'm much more mature." _And there it is._

"Suuure." I said (sarcasm)

*** ****End Flashback ***

"Hey Tawni, come sit over here!" Portlyn shouted making me snap out of my thoughts. Tawni walked over to our table, but the security guard blocked her way.

"You're not allowed here." He said. "Sorry, but I've got orders."

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Fine." I stood up and Portlyn followed my lead.

"Where are Sonny and Zora?" I asked.

"Zora is somewhere in the vents and we bumped into Chad on our way here." Tawni said. We all looked at each other giving meaningful glances. _Well, the girls at least. The guys didn't really get it. _

"In a few minutes she's going to walk in here, complaining about Chad and when she has kept up the charades long enough she's smiling even harder than before." Tawni sighed.

"I get what you mean. It's the same with Chad and I'm getting sick of it." Portlyn replied.

"Hell, I've only been here a week and I'm sick of it." I said. Suddenly that light bulb above my head started glowing. "I've got an idea."

"Huh" They all said.

"We're all sick of them acting like nothing's going on, so we just have to make them realize it."

"So… what do we have to do?" Nico asked obvious that he didn't understand.

"We have to bring them together."

Nico and Grady gasped. "But what about the rivalry?" Grady asked.

"You're having lunch with Portlyn and me right now." I gave him a look.

"Right." He said. I shook my head smiling. "So this means we have to make them date?"

"Yup"

"But they won't want to go on dates together." Portlyn said. "They're still in denial." I didn't really think about that. I just thought we would force them on a date. Now I realize how stupid that sounds.

"They don't have to know, they're going on dates." Tawni spoke up. "We just make sure they're in the same room together and they will do the rest."

"How are we getting them in the same room?" It's not like we can just go to Chad and ask him to over to stage 3." Portlyn said. Sonny came walking in looking mad, so we decided to talk about it another time.

"We'll figure something out. We'll let you know." I said quickly to Tawni while standing up.

"Bye everyone." Portlyn and I said before walking away giving a quick wave to Sonny. We talked about how we could get Sonny and Chad together until we arrived at stage 2. Chad came waling up to us smiling.

"Does anyone want a Froyo?" Portlyn and I started laughing. He is just so predictable. Suddenly smiling and being nice.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind." Porltyn said. "And that sounds great."

"I thought we were going to figure out a plan?" I whispered.

"Don't worry. I already have one." She whispered back while typing a text.

**A/N:**** Hope you like it. Now it's all going to start. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Let the games begin

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**Chapter ****5: Let the games begin**

Chad's POV

_You're trying to be nice, trying to spend time with family and friends and what do they do? They make you get their frozen yoghurts while they wait outside._ I walked over to the machine and saw there was already a platter with froyos. _That will have to do. _I took it, but somebody pulled it back.

"Once again Chad I don't work here" Sonny said. "So could I get them back?" I let go of the platter.

"Fine, but you're going to help me make other ones. I've never done this before."

"What do you mean? You have a froyo everyday."

"That doesn't mean I make them." I said in my 'isn't it obvious' voice. She rolled her eyes.

"What flavour?"

"Chocolate." She took a cup and showed me how to do it.

"And voila! Now it's your turn." She handed me a cup. "Be careful, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." She said mocking me.

"I think I can handle it."

"Really Chad, can you really?" I started laughing a bit. _What happened next is her fault. She distracted me, because I'm capable of making a froyo._

I looked over at Sonny after she gave one of her funny remarks and one way or another I broke the handle. The frozen yoghurt kept pouring out. How much I tried to fix the handle, it just wouldn't budge.

"Sonny, give me some cups." She looked around and gave me a few. The frozen yoghurt covered my hands and started falling on the floor. More and more people came to watch. _I have to find something to catch as much froyo as I can. _There wasn't anything around, only a purse standing next to the spoons. _I'll empty it and apologize to the owner later. Just a quick smile, an autograph and a picture or two and everything is forgotten. Sounds good enough to me. _I threw all of the stuff on the floor. Sonny looked shocked. Amy and Portlyn came walking in probably curious why it took so long. There eyes grew big too. I put the purse under the handle and saw how it got filled with the frozen treat. Sonny came over to me and pulled the purse away. I pulled it back.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"That's my purse!" I stopped pulling and Sonny slipped and fell on her back in the frozen yoghurt. Amy came running. She disappeared for a moment behind the machine and returned with the plug in her hand. The flood of frozen yoghurt stopped and I turned to Sonny who was still lying on the sticky floor. I wanted to help her get up, but she didn't except my help. She dropped her purse, got her stuff and walked off. Amy motioned me to follow her. I took her bag and ran after her.

"Sonny, wait!" She just kept walking. "I'm sorry ok!" She stopped abruptly and turned around.

"You're sorry. You ruined my bag and made me fall in frozen yoghurt in the middle of the cafeteria!"

"It's not like it was on purpose! Here's your bag by the way."

She looked at it. "Why don't you keep it. It's ruined anyway." She said before storming of. I turned around with her purse still in my hand. Amy and Portlyn stood a few feet away from me.

"I don't get girls!" I yelled.

"Are you serious? You don't get why she's upset?" Portlyn asked me in disbelieve.

"It was an accident and I said I was sorry. What more can I do?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe the next time you say sorry, show her you mean it, because now you obviously don't.

"It was an accident!"

"So! You used her purse to store frozen yoghurt." Portlyn said. "And afterwards you made her fall in it too!"

"If I were you I would go apologize again." Amy said.

"Fine, I'll go." I walked over to stage 3, still carrying the purse. When I realised how gay that was I threw it in a dumpster. I was walking through the halls, when Sonny came running to me.

"Oh thank God I found you." _Well, well, well. She's already sorry for snapping at me. Take that Portlyn! Take that sis!_

"Hi Sonny, I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. I really am." I said again, but she interrupted me. _Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do apologies and now he gets interrupted when he makes an exception?_

"That's all really great and all, but where's my purse?"

"I threw it away, why?"

"What?! Tell me you didn't really do that."

"You didn't want it anymore and what should I do with a purse?" _What is it now? Sonny is so confusing. The one moment she's ma because I ruin her purse, then she gives it to me and now she wants it back. _

"My dad gave me a locket for my 12th birthday and it's not with the rest of the stuff that I took, so it must still be in the purse." She explained.

"Sonny, don't worry. I'll just go back and take your purse." She relaxed a little bit and went back to her dressing room. I walked to the other way and went to the dumpster again. _Go to the dumpster, find the purse, give the locket back to Sonny. Piece of cake. Sonny will be happy again and a happy Sonny equals a happy Chad._


	6. dumpster diving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**Chapter 6: Dumpster diving.**

CPOV

I walked away from the now again happy Sonny. _There's the dumpster. Now I only have to find someone who gets the purse out. Ah and there's the person who's going to help me. _A guy came walking to the dumpster with a trashcan in his hands I took a few steps in his direction, when he dumped the trash in the dumpster.

"No, stop!" He didn't stop. He took another trashcan and also poured that one's content out. I finally realized he was wearing headphones. I snatched them off the second they were in my reach.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm taking out the trash. What's your problem?" He looked at me in such a dumb clueless way, but it quickly changed. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper." I sighed.

"Yes, I am."

"My little sister adores you. Can I get an autograph? That would make me the most awesome brother in the world."

"Of course, but first you have to jump in that dumpster."

"You're joking, right?" _I think I was clear._

"No, now jump in." He kept staring at me, took the trashcans and turned around.

"That's the trash from the cafeteria. I'm not gonna dive in there." He walked back and didn't look back around. Not even when I offered him money to look for the purse. _People and their stupid pride._

I took a few steps in the direction of the dumpster. It reeked. I peeked over the top, but pulled back fast gasping for air.

"_Come on, Chad! You can do this. Just go in their, take the purse and get out. Simple. Oh and don't breath through your nose."_

"_Got it."_

"_Yes, now go!"_

"_Ok, I thought I could, but I can't."_

"_Do it for Sonny."_

"_Why would I do it for Sonny?!"_

"_Oh don't play dumb with me. It didn't work on Amy, why would you think it will work on me? I'm you!"_

"_Fine, I'll do it for Sonny." _I still didn't get in_. _

"Baaawk, baawk!"

"Stop it."

"Baawk. I think somebody is chickened."

"Just stop your balking. Ok, I'll do it." I lifted myself up and dropped in the garbage. There was some kind of liquid seeping in my shoes. I tried not to breath through my nose, but it didn't help anyway. I looked around, but didn't see Sonny's purse. _I'll have to look under the first layer. Great! That means I have to dig._ It took a few minutes to get me mentally prepared, but I finally began rummaging through the trash.

THREE HOURS LATER

_I still haven't found it. I've been here for THREE hours trying to find Sonny's locket and I still haven't found it. I found the purse after 30 minutes, but the locket is gone. Sonny is going to kill me. _I looked at my clothes. They were covered with stains. _They look awful. I don't even want to know what's going on with my hair. _Suddenly something touched my leg. I turned my head and my eyes widened. I leaped out of the dumpster and landed rather hard on the floor. I was checking if the thing was really gone, when somebody walked around the corner. When she saw me, she ran up to me.

"Oh my god. Chad, what happened? Did you get mugged?"

"No" I answered. She sat next to me, but then stood up and took a few steps back.

"You stink."

"Thanks Ames."

"Were you in the dumpster?" She asked me while giving me a weird look.

"Yes, I was looking for Sonny's purse, because her locket was supposed to be in it. But it wasn't, so the last three hours I have been in the dumpster." I shot her a look that said 'dare to laugh'. She looked back at me and a little smile crept up her face.

"Do you mean this locket?"

"What? Where did you find it?!" I asked while grabbing the necklace out of her hands.

"Brenda found it in the cafeteria, when she was clearing up the frozen yoghurt." _I could smack myself. Why didn't I think of the cafeteria?_

"Thanks sis, I'll bring this to Sonny."

"You're welcome." She said smirking.

"What's up with the smirk?"

"You spent the last couple of hours in a dumpster for Sonny." I wanted to say something, but she didn't let me. "I know, Shut up!" She turned around and walked in the direction of the cafeteria. I took one last look at the necklace before walking to the opposite direction.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I know it's kind of short, but still let me know what you think!**


	7. Not that big of a jerk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Hope you'll like this one.**

**Chapter 7: not that big of a jerk**

CPOV

The walk to stage 3 seemed to last forever and when I finally arrived at her dressing room, I wanted it had taken longer. I don't know why I'm this nervous. I've stood here before so many times. I just didn't have the strength to knock on the door. I don't even know why I'm knocking. I never knock, but there I was standing in front of her dressing room, my arm raised and my fist only a few inches away from the wooden door. I don't know how long I stood there when suddenly the door swung open.

"Chad?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "You look awful. The blond girl took a step back. "You smell awful too." I gave her a death glare.

"Is Sonny in there?"

"She was here a minute ago, but she left. I think she's in the prop house." Without saying another word, I turned around and walked until I saw the large door. This time I didn't stop to knock. It was better to just barge in . I pushed the door open. Sonny was sitting on the couch, no more frozen yoghurt in her hair. Her eyes grew wide before she started laughing uncontrollably. I decided to ignore it. When she finally stopped laughing, I took a few steps in her direction and pulled the necklace out of my pocket. She was completely silent. The only thing she did was look at the locket. She took it in her hands and after a minute looked up right into my eyes. A smile formed on her face and her arms swung around my neck. I didn't really knew what to do. She caught me off guard. After a few seconds I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Thanks Chad." She whispered. I couldn't help but smile. Somehow this just felt right, like my arms were supposed to be around her. Sonny took a little step back and lowered her arms. She looked at the locket and then back at me. Her eyes were wet.

"Sonny are you crying?" She looked at me like she was trying not to say something.

"You just smell so bad." She said. _Will everybody stop saying that! I know already. _"What happened to you exactly?" I sighed.

"I told you your purse was in the dumpster."

"So?" Then she finally realized it. "Oh, you got in the dumpster?" She asked.

"Yes, hence the smell and appearance." She smiled at me.

"And you did that all for me?" I felt my face heat up.

"Well, I kind of had to. It's not like I had another choice. I couldn't just leave it there. I'm not that big of a jerk." There was an awkward silence after that. "I'm going now: take a shower, buy some air freshener, you know the usual." She started laughing.

"Yeah me too. That hug kind of ruined my outfit." She looked down at her now stained skirt and T-shirt.

"Later Monroe."

"Later Cooper. Oh and Chad." I turned around. "I know you're not a jerk."

**A/N: Hope you liked it, even though it's another short chapter. After this chapter the real cahooting begins.**** The chapters will become longer again too. So, keep reading and reviewing! **


	8. I like short shorts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**Chapter 8: I love short shorts**

SPOV

The whole So Random cast was sitting at the table. Amy was sitting in front of me. We had just read over the lines for the first time. Amy was really good. She was better than any of us had suspected. We knew she was funny and her impersonations were the best, but we didn't know if it was good enough for the show. She had some trouble with a few lines and we still had to learn her the checkitoutgirls dance, but overall she was great. We all took our scripts and walked off.

"You were really good, especially since you've never done this before." Grady told Amy.

"Really? Because there are a few lines that I just can't seem to get right."

"You can always rehearse your lines with Sonny and me. After a while you'll get them right. Don't worry." Tawni said. _Was Tawni just caring?_

"We should practice tonight." She went on. "I don't have anything to do."

"Me neither." Amy responded. "And you?"

"No nothing to do either." I said.

"Why don't you guys come over to my place. Chad will be at some party anyways. You can even stay over for the night."

"A sleepover?" I asked. "That sounds great."

"Yes, it sounds amazing." Tawni said. _Ok, what's going on? First she cares about another human being, without trying to hide it and now she's looking forward to a sleepover?!_

"I'll ask Portlyn too." Amy added. Tawni smiled while nodding a little bit.

"When should we come over?" Tawni asked.

"How about 7 and bring all the chick flicks you can find. I don't really have them laying around the house." Amy chuckled. "Well, anyway, I have to go. See you tonight." We saw her walk away through the halls. Tawni and I took our stuff out of the dressing room and said goodbye before leaving too.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N: end of one in a million by Miley Cyrus)

I said pinch me, Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
Whoaaaa Yeah Yeah  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million  
Yeah  
You're one in million

Yeah  
You're one in a million

We all dropped down on the couch with our hairbrushes still in our hands. We were all laughing. We had already given each other makeovers, watched a movie, ate a pizza and sang along with our favorite songs.

"I'm getting hungry again." Amy said. We all nodded. After an hour of dancing and singing we were hungry too.

"Another pizza?" Portlyn asked, but everybody shook their heads.

"Hot wings?" Everybody agreed with me and Amy took the phone and walked out the room. After 5 minutes she came back with some sodas. She threw them at us. I wasn't really paying attention, so mine hit the floor. I picked it up and opened it. Once I turned the cap of I knew I made a big mistake. Tawni, Portlyn and Amy stared laughing. I was covered with lemonade. Amy disappeared for a while and when she came back, she threw a towel at me. I tried to clean myself up a little bit, but my pink top and flowered pajama pants were soaked. (A/N: picture in profile)

"Let's go find something else for you to wear." Amy said. "Why don't you guys look for another movie." She pointed at a big closet. Amy and I walked upstairs. She went in one of the rooms and got out again carrying something. Then she walked in another room. Again I didn't went in, I just waited in the hall. Amy's head showed up from behind the door.

"You know, you don't have to stay there. You can come in, if you want." I followed her in a big room. The walls were painted a dark blue and there was a light grey carpet. The king sized bed was placed against the wall opposite of the wardrobe. While Amy looked for pajamas, I looked around. There were a few guitars hanging on the wall an on acoustic one was laying on the bed.

"I didn't know you played guitar?" Amy turned her head and smiled.

"Those are Chad's. He's teaching me to play, but I'm not really good at it. I'm one of those people born to play the tambourine or the triangle." I laughed a little and looked at the guitar again. _Chad plays guitar? Who would have thought we have something in common? _I saw something else laying on his bed as well under his guitar lied a little notebook. It was full of his handwriting.

"He writes songs?" Amy nodded.

"He's pretty good at it." She said. _Guess we have more in common than I thought. _I close the notebook when Amy brought out an "Aha".

"Come with me." She showed me the way to the bathroom and gave me the clothes. One was a plane black tank top. The other was _NO WAY! _Chad's boxer shorts. (A/N: picture in profile) I turned to Amy.

"Are you sure you don't have anything else than this?" I asked showing her the boxers. She gave me a weird look.

"What's wrong with boxer shorts? I normally sleep in them, but mine are all in the wash."

"Isn't Chad going to mind me wearing them?" I tried to convince her.

"He doesn't have to know, but if it's that horrible, you can always sleep in your wet PJs or a jeans or something." I sighed I wasn't going to win this anyway.

"Fine." I said. Amy smiled victoriously and walked out of the room. I changed my clothes and went downstairs as well. When I was at the bottom of the stairs, they were all carrying stuff and placing it in front of the TV.

"We're playing guitar hero." Portlyn explained. The bell rang and Amy looked up.

"Sonny can you get that. It's probably the hot wings." I walked to the door. "The money's on the table!" I took her wallet and opened the door. It was definitely not the hot wings guy.

"Sonny?"

**A/N: Hey you guys. Thanks again for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter too! ****It's longer than the previous ones. Some Channy moments coming up! Please review.**


	9. Hot stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**Chapter 9: Hot stuff**

CPOV

"Chad?" Sonny looked at me with a weird expression on her face. "Why did you ring your own doorbell? Don't you have your keys with you?"

"I do, but apparently somebody left the keys in the lock." Sonny looked at the other side of the door and saw Amy's keys hanging there.

"Aah, I get it." she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I didn't want it to sound harsh, but I was surprised so it probably came out wrong. She had a hurt expression on her face. "I didn't mean it like that, I just don't know what you're doing here." She perked up right away.

"We're having a sleepover." She stated. It was then I noticed what she was wearing, which wasn't a lot. She just wore a tank top and boxers. _Are those mine?!_ I stared at the shorts for a moment.

"Are you wearing my boxer shorts?" Sonny looked down and then at me again. She was blushing.

"You don't mind, do you? I spilled soda on my pants and Amy didn't have anything so…"

"I don't mind." _Of course I don't mind. She looks hot in them, but that sort of stuff you better not say to a girl like Sonny, so I just rephrased it. _"They look better on you than they look on me anyway." She smiled and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

"Thanks"

"Sonny! What's taking you so long?" Tawni yelled.

"Yeah, we're going to play guitar hero." Amy added.

"If that delivery guy is that hot, we'll order another bucket later, but now come play." Portlyn said before they all started laughing. _Girls_

I walked to the living room where everybody was looking at the screen, figuring out which song to play.

"Amy, can I talk to you?" She froze and after a while turned around.

"Busted!' Portlyn laughed. We walked to the kitchen and Amy sat down at the table.

"What are they all doing here?" I asked.

"We're having a sleepover." She said trying to look innocent.

"Why don't I know anything about this sleepover?"

"It was kind of last minute. I just didn't want to stay at home alone, so I asked if they wanted to practice our lines and stay the night."

"You could have asked."

"You would have said no. I just hoped you came home drunk or at 7 o'clock, so you wouldn't notice or so I had something to blackmail you with." I laughed. _Typical Amy! Like all I do is party?_

"You read way too many magazines." She just shrugged and went back to the living room. The others were already waiting for her, so they could finally begin. The bell rang.

"Hot Wings!" They shouted while Sonny and Amy ran to the door.

"Amy Cooper?" The delivery guy asked.

"Uhhuh" She only replied. Ew, _she was almost drooling on him. _"I'm going to get my wallet." She said turning to Sonny. When he wasn't looking Amy started waving her hand in front of her face while whispering hot. _This is definitely not how I wanted to spend my Friday night._ She walked to the table and motioned to Portlyn and Tawni.

The guy still stood in the door opening checking Sonny out. I felt a pang in my stomach.

"Aren't you Sonny Monroe?"

"Yes."

"I love your show." _Oh Please! _"It's gotten so much better since you came on."

"Thank you, that means a lot." _Is she really falling for that? I mean it's true, the show did got better, but he's just hitting on her. _My hands started to form fists with every word he said. _What is taking Amy so long?! _When I looked around she had disappeared. She was probably telling Tawni and Portlyn about this guy. Sonny started giggling.

"Thanks Adam." _Adam? She's talking to him like she already knows him for decades!_ _That is it._ _I can't take it anymore._ I walked over to the two and interrupted their cozy get-together. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey sunshine, they're waiting for you to start guitar hero." She shot me a glare, but still took the bucket and walked away. I quickly paid the guy, gave him a meaningful glance and then I almost slammed the door in his face. _I think he got the message:_ _Chad 1 – Hot wings guy 0. _I went back to the living room where they were all giggling and talking about how hot that guy was. I didn't really feel like listening to all of that and decided to go to my room.


	10. Just a girl?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**Chapter ****10: Just a girl?**

SPOV

_He is definitely flirting with me. _I giggled a little bit. "Thanks Adam. An arm took hold of my shoulder.

"Hey sunshine, they're waiting for you to start guitar hero." Chad said looking in my eyes for a second before turning his head to Adam. He took the bucket and gave it to me. Adam's face suddenly changed and I shot Chad a look. _Why is he being so rude? I don't interrupt his conversations!_ I grabbed the hot wings and returned to the living room. After the door got slammed shut Tawni, Portlyn and Amy started giggling and talking about how hot Adam was.

"He was so in to you, Sonny!" Tawni said. "Auwch" She rubbed her arm while Portlyn gave her a look.

"Well Chad kind of ruined it." I said while I watched him walk up the stairs.

"You can have every guy you want, why would you choose him?" Amy asked. "He probably flirts with a lot of girls when he's working."

"Yeah." Tawni started too. "You could date a movie star, a hotel heir or even a prince." That made me smile.

"So which song are we going to choose?" I changed the subject.

"I have the perfect one!" Portlyn said while she pushed the microphone in my hands. She took the guitar, Amy sat down behind the drums and Tawni went to stand next to me. Portlyn pressed play and the song began. I smiled when I heard which song it was. _This song is great._

**(A/N: Blondie - One way or another)**

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya' ,get ya', get ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'  
I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'  
One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya'  
I'm gonna meet ya', I'll meet ya'

I will drive past your house and if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around

_Ok, can you say stalker?_ "This song is actually kind of creepy." Amy stated still hitting the drums on the beat. _For someone who's born to play the tambourine, she's a pretty good drummer._

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'  
I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'  
I'll get ya', I'll get ya'

"Let's look for another song." Portlyn suggested. We played a few songs and switched to singstar. I passed the mic to Amy and quickly said 'bathroom before running up the stairs. I could still hear Amy singing. I didn't realize we were that loud. Another song started mixing with the one Amy was singing. I looked through the half open door. Chad was playing his guitar and soon started singing

**(A/N: The stiff dylans – Ultraviolet)** **= I LOVE this song!**

She's a wave and she is breaking  
She's a problem to solve  
and in that circle she's making  
I will always revolve

And on her sight  
These eyes depend  
Invisible and Indivisible

That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

I still stood in the hall and decided to knock. There was no reaction, so I went in and just watched him play.

Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all  
Thought we're safe but we're dangling  
and it's too far to survive the fall

And this I know  
It will not bend  
Invisible and indivisible

That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,  
ultraviolet

Chad was playing his solo while making faces and jumping on the bed. He had his eyes closed, but opened them again when he started singing again. I couldn't help laughing. _He looks so cute._

That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,  
ultraviolet

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

He put his hands in the air. "Peace out suckaz!" He shouted at his imaginary audience before making a bow. I clapped my hands and stepped out of the dark corner I was standing. Chad looked at me with wide eyes. His face just said one thing 'Shit!'.

"It was really good! I didn't know you sing?"

"Thanks." He said rather shyly, but that was all. _Chad Dylan Cooper …Speechless?!_

"That's an amazing song. Whose is it?"

"I wrote it."

"Really?" _I know he writes songs, but this isn't what I had in mind. This is about love. I know he dates a lot, but it's never serious. Is it?_

"Yeah."

"Who is it about?"_ Did I just ask him that?_

"Just a girl."

"It doesn't sound like a song you'd write for just a girl." He looked up into my eyes and I couldn't look away.

"That's probably because she's not like everybody else. She's special." He kept staring at me, so I glared at my feet. When I finally looked back at him, I couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Well, uhm I'd better go back downstairs." I brought out. "I wish you the best of luck with that girl." _I don't know why I said it. I don't even know how I could say it. It was like I couldn't really get the words out. I mean I said them, but it didn't seem right._ I didn't really want to think about any of it. I just wanted to have fun again, like I was having ten minutes ago. I left his room and went back downstairs. I sat down on the couch.

"It's your turn. What do you want to sing?" Tawni asked me. Her smile quickly faded and got replaced by a worried frown. "Are you ok?" Now Amy and Portlyn looked at me too with the same facial expression.

"I'm fine." I tried to convince them, with one of my signature smiles, but I could only manage a weak one.

"You look kind of pale too." Amy said.

"Maybe it's the food. We ate a lot of junk food."

"That's probably it." I said. "I'm just going to sleep."

"Yeah, we should go to sleep to. It's already one o'clock and I need my beauty sleep."

"Tawni is right. We should all go to sleep." Portlyn said. Amy nodded a little and followed us.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I couldn't sleep at all. The others were fast asleep and I was still wide awake. Chad's words kept ringing through my head and I don't know why. _Why is this bothering me? _The sun was already up and I figured I could do something other than just lay here thinking. I walked out of the room without waking anybody and went downstairs. It was 7:30. _OK, what can I do? Aha! Got it!_

**A/N: ****I hope you liked it! Tell me which part you liked and which you didn't like. **


	11. We're on it!

**People were asking me "What is she going to do?". Well, it's not that exciting =D I hope you're not disappointed.**

**I still don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**Chapter ****11: We're on it!**

CPOV

I woke up at 8 o'clock. Downstairs there was a lot of noise. I sat up in my bed. Then I noticed the smells. _Somebody's cooking? Shit! _I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Amy, step away form the stove!" I yelled when I ran it the kitchen. Amy, Portlyn and Tawni were sitting at the table and Sonny was flipping the pancakes. They all looked at me in surprise except for Amy who was just annoyed.

"Chad, it was one time and we put it out." Amy said calmly. "So stop freaking out."

"No Amy, the fire department put it out. There's a difference." She just rolled her eyes and started eating again. _If you knew what happened, you would freak out too, because how can you set the kitchen on fire by boiling water? _ Everybody just went on with what they were doing. I looked around at all of the food. There were pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, freshly squeezed orange juice, waffles, etc. It looked and smelled delicious.

"Did you make all of this?" I asked. Sonny smiled a little and nodded. "It looks amazing." She just gave me a quick 'thank you' and went back to what she was doing.

"It tastes amazing too. Take a plate and sit down." My sister said. "You too Sonny. You haven't even touched the food." She motioned at the open seats.

"I'm not that hungry." Sonny said. I took my plate, filled it up and sat down.

"So, you can still sit with us." Sonny walked over to the table and sat down in front of me. I took a bite and turned my head to Sonny.

"Amy is right, this tastes amazing." Sonny gave me another weak smile and thanks. _OK, what's up with Sonny? She isn't her happy self. Normally she would be really perky and happy when I give her a compliment. Now I only get a thank you and a forced smile? _I looked at the other girls at the table. They all gave me the same look. The one that said 'I don't know what's wrong either'.

"Can I have the recipe for those pancakes?" Amy asked. "Then Chad can make them for me every day."

"Chad cooks?" she gave me a surprised look.

"Yes, who doe you think the apron is from?" She looked down at the apron she was wearing. _It says nr 1 cook. _She looked back at me.

"You cook?" She asked me still not believing it.

"Yes, after Amy burned down the kitchen, my mom made us go to cooking class. It came in handy, seeing how I live on my own now." Sonny looked shocked, but after a while she smiled and this time it was a sincere one. "Amy wasn't so good at it. She even got kicked out of the class."

"Hey, I progressed. I've learnt from that class, didn't I?" Amy defended herself.

"Oh really, what can you prepare?" She looked at me and than at the others with a little bit of a flustered face.

"I can make an omelette now." She almost whispered. Everybody at the table started laughing. "It's not funny, guys." I looked at Sonny who was trying to keep her giggles under control. She looked amazing, like always. She turned her head slightly and I looked right in her eyes. She stared back into mine for a second, but then focused her attention back on the others.

"Well, I should be going." Portlyn said. "I still have to get ready for the fotoshoot for tween-weekly." She took her bag and left while giving a quick wave.

"We should go too." Tawni said. She and Sonny stood up as well.

"Aren't your pyjamas still upstairs?" Amy asked. Sonny looked at her and then nodded.

"I think they are, I'll get them." Tawni took her bag and Amy took Sonny's. They were putting there stuff in the care when Sonny came back downstairs.

"I'll see you Monday." She said.

"Uhm, Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind. See you on Monday." She walked through the door to Tawni, who was already honking, so she would hurry up. I walked to the door too and watched them drive off.

"I have to say, that was pretty smooth." I jumped up when I heard Amy's sarcastic voice right next to me. She was leaning against the wall.

"What?"

"Uhm Sonny? … Never mind." She started imitating me. I shot her a glare and walked back inside with her following me. "It's so obvious Chad, so why don't you just admit it?" _She's really annoying me right now. I have my reasons._ "I'm going to keep bugging you until you do!"

"Fine. I like her ok?!" She smiled a big smile. "What are you smiling about?!" Her face fell and she looked at me in surprise. "What have you accomplished? I just said what you already knew. It's not going to change anything, because Sonny is still Sonny and I'm still me. She's Hollywood's little angle and I'm a puppy shoving, three named jerk."

"Come on, Chad. You know that's not true."

"Amy you don't get it." I sighed. "Do you know why I go out with those superficial girls? It's because that are the only girls Chad Dylan Cooper can get!"

"Ugh Chad! Then just don't be Chad Dylan Cooper around her. You're just looking for an excuse not to try. And why? Because you're scared, because Sonny actually matters to you!" _Dam it, she's good! _"You could have already been a couple for months." She continued.

"We could?" She nodded and looked a little annoyed that she had to tell me all of this. _She's probably thinking that I'm stupid and that I could've figured it out myself. I'm just not good at this stuff. She is, but I'm not. _Then it hit me. "You have to help me!" She started smirking.

"One step ahead of you, big brother. We're already on it."

"We?" _What does she mean? How many people did she tell? _

"Nico, Tawni, Grady, Portlyn and me." _She has got to be kidding me, that is half of Condor Studios!_

"And what do you mean when you said you're on it?"

"Sonny goes on a Froyo-run the same time as you, they come here for a sleepover. Come on Chad? Like I'm really scared to stay home alone or like I need help with my lines. When mom and dad come to visit you I'm home alone to and I've been practising lines with you since I was seven." She walked of rolling her eyes, like it was all that obvious_. I can't really be mad at her, she is going to help me. I just hope it works._

**A/N: ****Chad admitted and he knows about the cahooting. =D I had some trouble writing this and I'm not sure if it's any good, but well hope you liked it. Let me know! **


	12. The talk and other misfortunes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**Chapter ****12: The talk and other misfortunes**

SPOV

I woke up quit early. The alarm hadn't even gone off yet. Instead of turning around one more time, I decided to get out of bed_. I am glad it's Monday. I had tried to figure out why the song bothered me so much all weekend. When I'm at Condor Studios I'm a little distracted. At least then I don't have to think about it all of the time. The only logical answer I found was that I have a crush on Chad, but that can't be. I mean, I don't even like him. Right? So I definitely don't have a crush on him. _I shrugged it of.

I walked to the closet and looked for something to wear. I took out my favourite dark skinny jeans and a plaid shirt. I looked at my clothes and decided to wear a black halter vest over my shirt. I closed my closet and took my blue all stars and two bracelets I got for my birthday. **(A/N: Picture in profile)** I looked in the mirror and brushed my hair. _Perfect! _My alarm started beeping. I put it off and went downstairs. My mom had already made breakfast.

"Good morning." I said happily.

"Good morning, honey." My mom replied. She wasn't in the great mood I was in. _Probably stress. She's working on a pretty important assignment right now._ I grabbed a plate and scooped some scrambled eggs on it. My mom took a glass of orange juice and put it in front of me. She looked at me and wanted to say something, but turned around and walked to the sink instead. _That assignment is probably not going to well._

"Mom, is there something wrong?" She turned around and sat down in front of me.

"Sonny, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Sure mom." I smiled.

"Really, you don't have to feel embarrassed, so if there's anything, anything at all. You can talk to me."_ Ok? Where is this going? She's acting really strange._

"If there's anything to talk about, I'll tell you." She started fidgeting.

"So what's his name?"

"What?!"

"What's the boy's name?" _I know I thought I had a crush on Chad, but how would she know? I mean I don't even have a crush on him, so there's nothing to notice. _My eyes widened and I put my fork down. I looked at my mom. She looked back at me.

"How did you know? I mean, I don't even know." Now she was the one who looked confused.

"How do you mean, you don't know?" She got a little angry and I started to feel uneasy.

"I don't even know if I like him or not. We don't really get along, but I felt bad when he was talking about the girl he's in love with. So does that mean I like him or is it just a coincidence that I felt down that moment." Her face softened a little bit, but I could see she was disappointed in me too.

"Honey, you should have come to me. If you don't know if you like a boy or not, you don't have to be this drastic. I know it probably felt like a good way to find out if you have feelings for him, but I thought I did a better job at raising you." _Ok, now I'm really confused. What is she talking about? I didn't do anything and definitely not something drastic._

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I looked at her honestly confused and she looked back at me in the exact same way. She walked to the laundry room and came back with a piece of fabric in her hands. She put it on the table and looked at me again. I took the fabric in my hands and unfolded it. My eyes widened. _Chad's Boxers! Oh no! I put it in my backpack with the rest of my stuff that morning._ "Mom, you don't get it! I didn't have sex!"

"Sonny, I'm not stupid. If you find a boy's boxers in your daughter's room, it's pretty clear what happened. So what's his name?"

"I didn't have sex." I tried again, but she just sighed and looked disappointed. _Ok, I know what this looks like, but why doesn't she believe me._ "You know the sleepover I went to?" She nodded. "Well I spilled soda on my pyjamas and they were soaked, so Amy gave me this to sleep in."

"Isn't Amy a girl? Why did she give you boxer shorts?" She asked me. _She still doesn't believe me. _

"She didn't have any clean ones, so she gave me one of Chad's boxers."

"Chad? The boy who shot egg salad at you and posted the video on the internet? The boy who broke down our door? That boy?"

"Mom, he's Amy's brother. If you want you can call her to ask it yourself, go ahead." I gave her my cellphone. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I wasn't in a good mood anymore either. She looked at the phone and then shook her head.

"I believe you." I smiled a little. I looked at the clock and gave my mom a quick hug before taking the boxers, getting in my car and leaving for Condor Studios, glad to get away from the house for a while.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was just driving off the highway. The sun was shining bright and I decided to put on my sunglasses. It was such a great day, I almost forgot about what happened at home. My car started to make funny noises.

"No, please not now. Please, please." But my begging didn't help a loud bang and a lot of smoke later I was sitting on the sidewalk waiting for the tow truck. When it finally arrived, an older balding man stepped out. He walked over to me.

"Well miss, it's your lucky day." _My lucky day? This is my lucky day? I don't want to know, what happens when I have a bad one._ "Normally it would have taken me a lot longer to get here." I smiled politely.

"Could you maybe look at the car and see if it's not just a loose cable or something?" He nodded and opened the hood.

"Well miss, I think you need a new engine." _A new engine? Great! _

"I have to go or else I'll be late." I started walking.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

The walk to the studio took me longer than I expected. I arrived 15 minutes late. I saw Portlyn and Amy walking from stage 3 to stage 2. They were talking and started laughing sometimes. _Well, at least somebody is happy today. _Portlyn noticed me and waved. Then they walked to me.

"You'll never guess who we just met!" Amy said enthusiastic. I looked at them eager to hear who it was. They jumped around a little bit with a big smile plastered on their face.

"I don't know. Who?"

"Jackson Tyler!" They screamed and jumped around. Amy showed me a signed picture of him. "Isn't it great?!"

"Oh my God! Is he still here?"_ When Marshall said he was coming to guest star, I was really excited, but he cancelled. Seems like I have a chance at _meeting_ him anyway._

"He already left, he came to apologize, because he cancelled a few weeks ago. He is so good looking. And what they say is true. His eyes do shine like 100 rubies." Portlyn answered in her most dreamy voice.

"So, I don't get to meet him?" _This day can't get worse. My mom starts a really embarrassing talk, my car breaks down and now I've just missed Jackson Tyler. _Amy gave me an apologetic look.

"We can photoshop your face on one of our pictures?" Amy suggested and Portlyn hit her on her arm.

"Don't be so insensitive!" She turned to me. "I'll take a copy of my autograph for you." _I want to die, right here and right now. I know they're trying to be nice, but I don't feel better. _I smiled a little and walked over to stage 3. I bumped into Marshall.

"Hey kiddo, why are you so late?"

"My car broke down."

"Well, we moved the rehearsal to 2 o'clock, so you can to the cafeteria. All the rest is there." I turned around and went to look for the others.


	13. Who to ask?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**Chapter ****13: **

CPOV

"Amy wake up! You're going to be late." I yelled. _She really has to get up. Why do I always have to say everything twice?_

"I'm already up." She said when she got out of the bathroom. "You sounded like mom. Did you notice that?"_ Man, she's right, I am acting like mom. _

"Well, if you would get up on time, I wouldn't have to." She started laughing.

"That's such a mom thing to say, but don't worry I'll hurry up." She ran downstairs and grabbed an apple. I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. She took some bread and peanut butter. "Happy?" She asked me when she took a bite out of it.

"Yes, now let's go." She followed me outside and we drove to Condor Studios.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I parked my car and we both got out. I was glad we finally arrived. I didn't want Amy to get crumbs all over the leather seats. _I just had this car cleaned._ She took a bite from her apple and grabbed her bag out of the car.

"Amy! Tawni texted me a few minutes ago to come to the studios. You'll never believe who's here?" Portlyn came running to us screeching.

"Who?"

"Jackson Tyler!" Amy's eyes grew big when Portlyn said his name. They both started screaming. _What's the big deal? That guy played in a film about a vampire and suddenly everybody is crazy about him. _

"No way! I love him!" I rolled my eyes when Amy said that.

"What's so special about him?" I asked them. They looked at me like I was retarded.

"He's Jackson Tyler. He's the hottest vampire ever!"

"Amy, you do know that he only PLAYS a vampire, right?" Now it was her time to role her eyes. She looked at Portlyn.

"He doesn't understand." She said. Portlyn shrugged.

"He's a guy, what did you expect? Now come on!" Portlyn took Amy's arm and pulled her away. _I don't like this Jackson Tyler. Whenever he comes around, girls stop paying attention to me and that is just plain wrong!_ I walked over to stage 2. I didn't have rehearsal until later, but it doesn't hurt reading over your lines again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I walked into my dressing room and dropped down on the couch. I took my script and something fell out of it. I read it. _Shit, that's tomorrow?_ It were tickets for another movie premier. I didn't really want to go, because it's more a movie for girls. _Isn't this something Amy would like? Probably. I'll ask her if she wants to go, then at least I don't have to look for a date. I'll ask her right now. If she's still with that Jackson Tyler guy, maybe I can find out what's so special about him. _I got up and walked back to the parking lot. I saw them walking in the direction of the cafeteria and decided to run after them.

"Hey, wait up!" They turned there heads and walked further when they saw it was me. _Yeah, just keep walking. Don't mind me? _They were in there little world. When I caught up with them, they finally acknowledged my presence.

"Hey, how was it? Was it magical?" I asked sarcasm clearly present. They chose to ignore it, so I changed the subject. "Amy, do you have plans for tomorrow night?"

"No, why?" She asked me a little bit suspicious. _She probably thinks I'm going to laugh at her little obsession. _

"I found two tickets for this movie premier and I think it's something you'll like. If you want to, you can come with me."

"A movie premier? Really? Which movie? Not that it really matters, because I'm going to a movie premier!" She jumped up and down. Portlyn and I just stood there and watched her. _We go to movie premiers all of the time. It's not that big of a deal._

"It's called… Uhm, wait a minute." I took the tickets out of my pocket and read the title. "Ok, found it. Fashionita, that's it." My sister's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Fashionita?!" Her smile grew even bigger than before. "Thank you Chad!" She threw her arms around my neck, but let go quickly. "This I have to tell Sarah." She took out her phone and started typing a text to her best friend. I sat down at the Mackenzie Falls table. Portlyn went to get some drinks and Amy was telling the Randoms about the movie premier. Portlyn went to sit next to me and gave me a soda. Amy sat down too.

"Could you maybe get an extra ticket to Fashionita?" Amy asked when she took a soda as well.

"No, don't think that that is possible. Why?"

"Grady just totally freaked when he heard we had tickets. Fashionita is his favourite superhero." I started laughing a little bit.

"Yeah, I know. When Sonny asked me to set up an audition for her, he said that. You should have seen them talking about how much they loved Fashionita." Amy put down the can and looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I looked at Portlyn and she smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Chad, did you hear what you just said?" She asked me.

"Yes Portlyn and I didn't say anything stupid." She looked at Amy with disbelieve in her eyes and started talking to her as if I wasn't there.

"He has got to be kidding me."

"Guys are just so clueless."

"It's hard to believe that you're related."

"I know right, I would think he would've figured this one out but no, still nothing."

"Ok, can you stop talking about me? I'm right here!" I interrupted them. They both shot me a glare and then sighed.

"Chad, Chad, Chad." Portlyn started. "This is an opportunity and you don't even see it."

"Could you just tell me what the opportunity is?" _Why do they always have to do that? Instead of just telling me what is wrong, they have to rub it in that I don't know; and they do._

"Fashionita is the opportunity. You just said Sonny loves the comic books and you have two tickets, so why did you ask me? Just ask Sonny out." I smacked my head. _Why didn't I think of that? I really need their help with Sonny. _I looked up at them.

"Thanks, I'll do it right now." I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

**A/N: ****It's probably going to take a while before I upload again, because I just can't seem to start writing. I know what I want to write about and what has to be in the chapter, but everything I write is just 'bleh'. It just sucks. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! Maybe it will motivate me. =D Review!**


	14. I'm going to Fashionita!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**A special thanks to Sonny days for all the reviews, My inbox almost couldn't handle it =D **

**Chapter 14: I'm going to Fashionita!**

SPOV

_I was almost there. Almost, but I should have known I wouldn't make it. The gods are just against me today and I don't know why. I must've been a murderer in a past life or something, because this day can't get worse. I just hoped that after the crappy moments I had, karma would cut me some slack. It didn't and now I'm here trying to hide behind a plant and apparently failing miserably, because Chad is looking straight at me._

"Hey Sonny!" He shouts while waving, trying to get my attention. _I already looked up and he saw me looking, so there is no going back. I have to talk to him. Great!_ _The one thing I tried to avoid. _He walks up to me and gives me a weird look. "What were you doing behind the plant?"

"You know, just hanging." I could have smacked myself. _Great Sonny, really great! Could you think of a stupider__answer? _

"Just hanging?" He chuckles and gives me a wide grin that makes me feel uneasy. "Well, if you aren't to busy, I would like to ask you something." I sighed and got from behind the plant.

_I feel even more nervous when I stand in front of him. The plant kind of shielded me from his Chadness. His stupid, smug, somewhat charming Chadness that totally ruined my weekend by making me reconsider everything I was sure of. I was always sure that Chad was my inconsiderate, egocentric, heartbreaking jerk of a frenemy, but after Friday I don't know what he is anymore. He isn't always inconsiderate and egocentric. He does care about others, but he just doesn't show it that often. It kind of reminds me of Tawni. He isn't a heartbreaking jerk either. It's been a long time since he's had a date with one of those brainless girls and he hasn't acted like a jerk to anyone in ages. And for the frenemy part, I don't know what to think about that. Were we ever really friends? Were we ever really enemies? _

"Yes Chad?" He looks at me worried.

"Are you ok?" He's still staring at me with his all to familiar blue eyes. _And this is what I mean. Things changed, because when I turn around I don't see anything or anyone. He's talking to me. He isn't looking at a cardboard cutout of himself nor is he looking at his reflection in my eyes. He is actually talking to me. _

"I'm fine." I give him the most realistic smile I can muster, but his facial expression doesn't change. He still looks worried and he's still looking into my eyes and somehow I can't lie to him. "Ok, I'm not fine. I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind." He visibly relaxes.

"Well, if you want to talk about it." I smile a little and tear my eyes away from his gaze.

"I don't. I just have to figure some stuff out." I say looking at some random spot on the wall. "What did you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, I know something that will cheer you up." He smiles at me and takes two tickets out of his pocket. I take one and read what's on it.

"So you're going to Fashionita tomorrow? How is that going to cheer me up?"

"No Sonny, we're going." I look from the tickets up to him. He's still smiling, but slightly harder. I must look like an idiot, with my mouth hanging open, almost hitting the floor.

"Thanks Chad." I say while smiling myself and now it isn't a forced one, but a real, teeth showing, almost reaching my eyes smile. "Fashionita?" He nods. "The premiere?" He nods again. " I've never been to a premiere before."

"Well, then it's about time, isn't it Monroe? I'll pick you up at 7." I just nodded. _Seems like he was right, he did cheer me up. I'm going to the premiere of Fashionita! I don't have anything to wear, well I just have to ask my personal stylist to help me then. _I skipped to the cafeteria and when I saw her sitting at our usual table I quickly sat down next to her.

"Tawni, I need your help." She looked up from her food and stared at me for a while.

"I'm kind of busy now, Sonny."

"but you have to help me look for a new outfit. Please." I gave her a puppy dog pout. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sonny, if you would have just said that in the first place, you didn't even had to use that look." She laughed a little while she pointed at my face.

"So, you're going to help me?"

"Duh, it's shopping!" She took her platinum credit card and yelled dramatically. "To the mall!" I smiled at the sight of my dorky friend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We arrived rather quickly at the mall. Tawni really loves shopping, I can tell you that. When I climbed out the car, I wanted to kiss the concrete. I never thought I would be so thankful to be alive. Normally she doesn't drive that quickly, but apparently there are so many shops to see and so little time. She locks the car and smiles at me.

"Now, let's start shopping. What are you looking for?" She asks me with a big smile planted on her face.

"A dress for the movie premiere of Fashionita." I state. Her eyes widen.

"You have tickets?"

"Chad had one left." Tawni suppressed a smile.

"Sonny, these are the things you have to tell me if you want me to help you. You're going on a date, so that totally changes things." She says matter-of-factly.

"It isn't a date." She raised an eyebrow and kept looking at me. "What?"

"Oh come on. You're going to a movie premiere with him." I started panicking.

"Is it a date?" Tawni looked at me.

"I think the most important question is: do you want it to be a date?" She said wisely. I didn't have time to think about it, because the second after she pushed me towards a store and started grabbing dresses while muttering to herself. Not long after we had entered the store, I was already in the fitting-room with a bunch of dresses. I don't know how long I was in there. Tawni kept coming back with more and more. I think I tried every color and fabric. After a long time I finally found the perfect dress. When I came out Tawni just nodded and said: ding ding ding! I took it back off and went to pay.

"Thanks for your help, Tawni." She looks at me and starts shaking her head.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, we're just getting started. You still need shoes, a handbag, jewelry and makeup." I don't know how we did it, but we got a whole new outfit and were still on time for rehearsal. Rehearsal went great even though I'm exhausted. _I guess this day wasn't that bad after all. _

**A/N: Ok, so I had a sudden burst of inspiration. I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter and I want to thank all of you for reviewing. Really, THANK YOU! It means a lot. So, if you liked it, review! If you didn't, tell me what I did wrong. **

**X Lotte**


End file.
